


Inconvenience

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Hux has a court appearance tomorrow. He really needs to work, but Kylo is terribly demanding.





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> for nivaliente on twitter  
> and a part of an au currently in development with KTC. (but it requires no background knowledge)

Hux flicks a glance away from his tablet to look at Kylo, to take in the way he’s sprawled there, entirely, gloriously nude with his eyes closed and his lip caught between his teeth, hips twitching unconsciously. He watches his own hand working over Kylo’s cock, up and back down again, his grip pulling the skin taut, making it look impossibly hard, impossibly lewd, fat and filthy. After a moment, he forces himself to look away and keep reading—it wouldn’t do to let Kylo know how much this arouses him.

“Honestly, Kylo,” he says, keeping his tone level, vaguely condescending. “This is very inconvenient—I’ve got better things to do than jerk you off, you know. You’re like a teenager. Who on earth gets a hard-on when they’re meant to be washing dishes?”

“Someone who’s— _ah, fuck_ —thinking about how good their boyfriend fucked them last night while they’re scrubbing.”

Hux licks his lips, pictures him there, standing at the sink with the soft gray jogging pants he’d had on earlier tented obscenely; he pictures him last night, too, the perfect arch of his back and how pink and puffy his hole had been after Hux finished with him. Want plucks at him, grasping hard at his insides, making his dick twitch in his jeans. He tries to tamp it down—he doesn’t want to get hard right now. He wants to get Kylo off and get back to work. It might be Sunday, but he has a court appearance tomorrow.

Hux says, “I had you twice last night and sucked you off this morning, and that’s still not enough to satisfy you? You’re like a bitch in heat, Kylo. What did you think was going to happen—you’d come out here like this in all your glory and I’d go mad with lust, mount you right here? Hardly. Some of us have a modicum of self-control.”

Kylo lets out a shaky whine, pushing himself up into Hux’s touch. _“Hux…”_

Hux sniffs disdainfully. “Even that excites you, doesn’t it? Being told how wanton you are, how needy. I’m not saying it to arouse you, you greedy slut. You need to learn to give this—” He gives Kylo’s cock a squeeze for emphasis. “under control.”

Kylo only groans. Hux risks another glance at him, but this time his eyes get caught and he can’t look away so quickly. He’s gorgeous, massive, flung out on the couch beside Hux with his legs open and his head thrown back, his long, dark hair fanned out over the couch cushion, his tattooed chest heaving, glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

His cock slides through Hux’s fist, so hard, so hot, so fucking thick—the delicacy of Hux’s hands always makes Kylo’s cock look obscenely big, almost cartoonish where it’s flushed red-purple against Hux’s slim, white fingers. He squeezes the head, twists his wrist, feels another pulse of slick smearing under his fingers.

“You always get so wet for me, Kylo. It’s filthy. You’re dripping all over my hand—disgusting.”

Kylo curses and opens his eyes, watching Hux’s knuckles glisten, staring at his bare wrist—before he began, Hux had folded a neat double cuff into his sleeve, exposing the bottom edge of the geometric tattoo on his inner forearm. This sweater was cashmere—he was hardly going to get Kylo’s come all over it.

“That’s it, babe,” Kylo breathes when Hux speed up a little. “Fuck yeah, just like that. Feels so good…”

“Good,” Hux says shortly, fighting down the urge to adjust himself where he’s half-hard, swelled against his seams. “Hurry up and come already, you great needy brute.”

“You’re—ahh… You’re so mean to me, Hux,” Kylo complains, half-groaning, half-laughing.

“You love it, you sick fuck,” Hux replies, his lips curving up in a smile despite himself.

Kylo groans loudly, part comic theater and part genuine pleasure.

By now, Hux has given up any pretense of not being entirely absorbed in his task, watching the way Kylo’s tattooed belly ripples with the roll of his hips. He’s fucking up into Hux’s fist in earnest, breathing hard, letting out little grunting moans between inhales.

“Listen to you, panting like an animal. I should make you keep quiet, teach you to fuck like a civilized person. I’d refuse to let you come until you manage it, but I don’t have all afternoon. Your needs have inconvenienced me enough.”

“Ah, more. Keep going, Hux, I’m so close.”

The way Kylo says his name… Hux has to close his eyes for a second, undone in a way he can’t quite put words to. After a moment, he pulls himself together enough to lean close and hiss in Kylo’s ear, “Let me see you come all over yourself, you greedy little brat—a good show is the least you can do to compensate me for wasting my valuable time on your filthy needs.”

Kylo comes with the same loud groan he always does, unrestrained, glorious. He feels Kylo’s cock jerking in his hand, his own twitching in sympathy, fully hard now as he watches it happen, entranced. Fat white drops land on the petals of the ink flowers on Kylo’s belly and spill across the black-and-white deer skull nestled between them, obscene and beautiful like Kylo himself.

Hux wants to lick it away, but he doesn’t want to break character—also, he really does need to get back to work, and if they go down that road, who knows when they’ll come up for air.

Kylo makes a noise of absolute satisfaction as Hux strokes him slowly, milking out the last few drops before letting him go.

“Fuck, that was good. You give the best handjobs,” Kylo says, grinning at him lazily.

“Well, we all have our talents,” Hux says modestly.

“Yeah,” Kylo agrees, shifting from his spot. “Wanna see mine?”

He sinks to his knees before Hux can stop him, and once he’s down there, looking up at Hux, flushed and satisfied and eager for more? Well… he’s only human.

Work can wait.


End file.
